Teacher's Pet
by reginaouatmills23
Summary: Modern day AU. Robin Locksley is about to meet his son Roland's kindergarten teacher, Miss Regina Mills
1. Chapter 1

It was a month into the school year and for Regina Mills that meant one thing...Open House. This would be the first time she would be meeting her student's parents. She loved all of her kids and was always happy to meet their parents. She knew tonight would be difficult for one student in particular. Roland Locksley. She knew that his mother had passed away when he was just a baby. Most of the other students would be there with their mother's or even both parents and she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. He was such a sweet boy.

She took a look around her room to make sure everything was in it's place. She had chosen a forrest theme and was very happy with how it had turned out. She had placed fake vines around the whiteboard. Leaves of various shades of green had been cut out of construction paper, on which she had written each student's name and taped them to the front of their desks. There was a large green rug, meant to look like grass, on the floor in the back of the room for storytime. Against the wall was a bookshelf shaped like a tree. The door had been covered with light green paper covered with trees and small animals. Right at eye level she had written "Miss Mills' Enchanted Forrest" in her neat script. Content that everything was as it should be, she headed towards the teacher's bathroom to change.

When she returned gone were the yoga pants and t-shirts she had put on to clean. She now wore a black pencil skirt and a burgundy blouse. Her royal blue blazer was draped across the back of her chair waiting to be put on just before the parents came. She still had on her flats waiting til the last moment to step into her heels. She sat down at her desk and glanced at the clock. 15 minutes until the familes started showing up. Her phone vibrated signaling a text message from her friend and fellow teacher Mary Margaret Blanchard. "Drinks after?" she asked. "Definitely!" she quickly typed back. She smiled at how well her friend knew her, glad she wouldn't be going home alone with a bottle of wine. She silenced her phone and slid it into the drawer of her desk.

She heard the doors open out in the hallway and she stood up and put on her jacket and changed her shoes, waiting for her students to arrive. "Showtime" she says quiety to herself as the first of her students walks through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **I am sorry the first chapter was so short. I just wanted to put a little bit up to see if anyone would read it. I welcome any and all suggestions and reviews. I am on Instagram and Tumblr as Reginaouatmills.**

Robin was always uncomfortable at school events for Roland. Most of the children would be there with their mothers and he knew Roland had to feel left out. Though the pain of losing his wife had dulled through the years, watching his young son grow up without his mother broke his heart.

Roland was excited for his father to meet his teacher. He had been smitten with her since day one. Everytime Robin picked him up from school its was "Miss Mills this" and "Miss Mills that." If he was honest with himself, he was eager to meet the woman who had so easily captured the heart of his boy.

Walking through the door, Robin immediately liked the forrest theme that she had woven through the entire room. Roland had told him of the name she gave the room and thought it was good for children but it wasn't as childish as he'd imagined it. She had to have spent losts of time and money to put it together.

Roland dragged him over to his desk and showed him some of his drawings. He gave his boy praises and glanced around the room to see if he could spot the teacher. He saw her at the same time Roland did. "There's Miss Mills, Papa! Let's go see her!" he exclaimed. "Wait a moment, Roland. She is talking to someone. What did I tell you about when grown ups are talking?" Robin asked. "Ummm, to wait til they're done and not...in...indrupt." he answered. "That's right, my boy."

While waiting for the teacher to finish her conversation Robin took the change to look her over. She was absolutely stunning. Her dark hair shining, barely grazing her shoulders. Her lips painted a bright red. The blazer she wore perfectly set off her hair and skin tone. He barely heard Roland next to him. "She's pretty isn't she Papa?" he asked in a way only a child could. "Uh, yes she is son." Robin answered, not quite sure what else to say. As he saw her turn away from the family she had been speaking to, Roland took the chance to run towards her. "Miss Mills!" he shouted excitedly. Robin watched her turn towards them and smile brightly.

"Hello Roland." she said bending down to scoop him up in a hug. "and who is this that you brought with you today?"

"This is my Papa. I told you he would come."

"It's nice to finally meet you Miss Mills. I've heard a lot about you. My son talks about you constantly."

"Oh, does he? I guess I've made a good impression then."

"Roland, why don't you go play with the rest of the kids while I talk to Miss Mills" Robin asked Roland.

"Okay Papa" he say eagerly joining the other children at the back of the room.

"I can see why he loves this class so much. You've done a beautiful job with it"

"Thank you. He's a wonderful boy. I really enjoy having him in class. He is very smart and picks up things quickly. I know about your situation, so if there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Miss Mills. That means a lot to me. I'll admit it's been tough raising him on my own. I am lucky to have the support that I do. And a job that allows me to be flexible so he's never on his own."

"Roland tells me all about his dad the Police Officer. He is very proud of you. You know I've been planning a lesson on safety, do you think you would be able to come in and talk to the class. Just basic stuff, look both ways before you cross the street, dont talk to stangers, that kinda thing."

"I'd be happy to." Robin talks a business card out of his wallet and hands it to her. "Just give me a call and let me know when you want me. "

Regina stops for a second at his choice of words. Smiling, she takes the card, "Robin Locksley," she reads. "As soon as I get the plans together I'll give you a call. Maybe we could meet for coffee and discuss the things you'll talk about with the class."

"I'd like that, Miss Mills."

"Regina, my name's Regina.

"Well then, Regina. I look forward to hearing from you. I've taken up too much of your time already. I'll go get Roland and let you talk with the other parents. It was lovely to meet you."

"And you as well, ...Robin." She says, turning away from him.

Robin walks away and collects Roland. "It's time we head home now, my boy."

"Okay Papa," he says reluctantly.

Walking towards the door, Robin takes a look back towards Regina. He glances over her and smiles. _I'm so glad I came tonight. Meeting her was defintely worth it._

"Bye Miss Mills. I'll see you on Monday." Rolands shouts back as they head through the door.

Regina turns, smiling. "Goodbye Roland. Have a nice weekend."

 _Boy am I gonna have plenty to tell Mary Margaret during drinks tonight._ Regina thinks to herself as she watches them leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for all the follows and favorites. I just came up with this story while trying to get over the surprise pregnancy a couple weeks ago. I'm not quite sure how long this story will be or where its gonna go. I will let the muse take me where it will. Any and all suggestions and reviews are encouraged and very much appreciated. Mwah**

 **Also, just to avoid the whole, we were cursed and are now the same age as our children thing, I am going to have Mary Margaret and Emma be sisters and Henry is Emma's son (not because I don't love him being Regina's, but because I want this story to focus on Regina and Robin. And I'm not too sure how to write for Henry)**

 **Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'll try and do it more often and not so far apart in the future.**

Regina couldn't remember the last time she had seen such a good-looking man. Of course Daniel was attractive, but he was still just a boy. Robin was so manly. He had such expressive eyes. His 5 o'clock shadow was just enough stubble to add to his appearance without looking scraggly. She giggled to herself. She couldn't belive the way she was reacting to this man. She only just met him, but she couldn't wait to know him more. She now had further incentive to finish her Safety lesson. Had he felt it too? He must have. There was no way he hadn't felt that same strong pull she felt towards him. She had seen something in his gaze as he left the room.

"Regina, are you ready to go?" Mary Margaret asked from the door, shaking Regina from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes, sorry. I was a bit distracted."

"Everything go okay with your class tonight?"

"Oh yes. It went very well. Let me grab my bag. We can go to my place and have some wine and watch a cheesy movie."

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there."

Regina gathers her things, making sure to slip Robin's card into her wallet. Satisfied that she has everything she will need, she heads out the door, eager to tell her friend about the man she had met.

Soon they were settled on Regina's couch, each with a glass of wine and a large bowl of popcorn on the table.

"Okay, what happened tonight, Regina? You haven't stopped smiling since we got here."

"I'm not sure it's even anything, but...I kinda met a man tonight."

"What? Who?" Mary Margaret asked eagerly, setting her glass on the table. She turned to face her friend and tucked her legs underneath her.

"Well, you know Roland, from my class?

"Uh huh"

"It's his father. His name is Robin and he's a detective and goooorgeouus." she said, dragging out the last word before taking a sip of her wine.

"Ooh, tell me everything. What happened?

"Nothing much really. He told me how much Roland loved being in my class and that he talks about me a lot. I told him how much I liked having Roland in class. I even offered to help him with Roland if he needed anything."

"Regina, this isn't like you at all. He must be something special."

"I know, I know. I even told him that I was working on a lesson on Safety and since he is a cop I asked if he could come in and talk to the class. He agreed and gave me his card. Then I suggested for us to meet for coffee and discuss the points I want to cover and he agreed." Regina continued with a giggle.

"Well I doubt he would have agreed to meet for coffee if he didn't like you."

"What if he's just doing it because I'm his son's teacher? I guess I'll just have to wait. I've never been so excited about finishing a lesson plan before."

"Well you'll definitely have to keep me posted. For now, let's drink this wine and watch a movie." Mary Margaret says, raising her glass.

"I'll drink to that."Regina replies, tapping her friend's glass with her own.

After putting Roland to bed, Robin walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. His thoughts wandering to the beautiful woman that was Regina Mills. He had no idea why he felt so drawn to her, but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Her dark hair, her long sexy legs, that scar above her lip. Was she thinking about him, he wondered to himself. He doubted it. He was just another one of her students parents. But she asked him to come speak to the class, and to meet her for coffee. It was probably nothing to do with him personally and everything to do with his job. Either way he would be waiting very impatiently for her phone call.

 **Any reviews and ideas are most welcome. Thanks again. Mwah.**


End file.
